titanic_d_s_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Screenplay Synosis
Time line for story. Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden is born on March 10, 1957 in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. The Director of Psychological Operations Director Dr. Samantha Ryan was born November 22, 1958. Mr. Liam Dunham, former CIA Agent and ex-husband of Dr. Ryan is born 4 April 1960. Osama bin Mohammed bin Awad bin Laden gets involved in "The Soviet–Afghan War" which lasted over nine years from December 1979 to February 1989. Insurgent groups ("the Mujahideen") who received aid from several Western countries and several Muslim countries, fought against the Soviet Army and allied Afghan forces. Al-Qaeda is formed in 1988, followed by a series of wars to the present day. Because of the danger that Al-Qaeda now presents, the United States government "greenlights" a top secret military project called "Leviathan Leviathan: D. S. V." on Sunday, September 12, 1993. Testing for the "Leviathan"'s engine systems continue through Friday, October 28, 1994. Parker Ryan, son of Liam and Samantha, was born on Monday, February 12, 1996. Between 1996 - 1997, CIA agent Liam Dunham is sent to Afghanistan to monitor Al-Qaeda activity after the CIA learns that bin Laden and al-Qaeda will be in a period of transition, after relocating back to Afghanistan from Sudan. In December 1998, the Director of the CIA Counter Terrorism Center reported to the president that al-Qaeda was preparing for attacks in the USA, including the training of personnel to hijack aircraft. The FBI is called in to aid in the hunt for CIA Agent Liam Dunham when a security breach at the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency leads to possible connections to Al-Qaeda. The President orders that Dunham be brought in for questioning and authorizes the use of "extreme prejudice" if needed, in order to bring Dunham to justice. After evading several attempts at capture, Liam Dunham is finally captured on Wednesday, February 3, 1999 and sent to the Federal Detention Center, SeaTac with charges including Crypto-anarchism, conspiracy to commit treason, and associating with a known foreign terrorist organization. Al-Qaeda attacks United States on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. Later that day, a high level emergency meeting is called to ascertain the security breaches and the status of "Leviathan". On May 16, 2002, President George Walker Bush sends the Secretary of Defense to DARPA to speak with the Director of about the "Leviathan" project and get the latest updates. Later that year,"The International Multiple Threat Alert Command" and the "United Earth Defense Command" are officially chartered on Sunday, September 8, 2002 and Friday, October 11, 2002 respectively in response to 911. ---- SYNOPSIS Because of the danger that Al-Qaeda now presents, the United States government "greenlights" a top secret military project called "Leviathan Leviathan: D. S. V." on Sunday, September 12, 1993. This story is inspired on the following films. RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK In 1996, United States government computer expert, C. I. A. special agent Liam Dunham is assigned to the Middle East to collect intelligence information on Al-Qaeda. When he learns that Al-Qaeda forces are heading towards his location, he is forced to escape aboard a waiting plane. Dunham returns to the states where he is interviewed by two Intelligence agents. They inform him that Al-Qaeda, who are obsessed with their own particular ideology, are now searching for weapons and technology. They believe that since Dunham is the leading expert on computer encryption and technology, and they use him to acquire any information they could get their hands on. Intelligence also believes that if Al-Qaeda learns about the “Leviathan Project” their forces will become invincible. STAR WARS EP. II / STARGATE The Secretary of Defense is sent by the President to a D. A. R. P. A. testing installation to witness the latest test for a new submarine propulsion system that has been under development since 1993. RETURN